Talk:Hazel Showham
Does anyone have other photos of the actress Hazel Showham (not from the Harry Potter films)? Does anyone know the filmography of Hazel? User: Septima Vector Professor Vector This website lists Hazel Showham as the actress who played Professor Vector. If you look at it, she does seem to be her (more than the Unidentified female Hogwarts teacher does) -- look at the dark circles under both Showham's and "Vector"'s eyes. -- [[User:Seth Cooper| Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 21:20, January 15, 2012 (UTC) She is Septima Vector!!! Lestrange97 21:53, January 15, 2012 (UTC) :Yeah, Hazel Showham plays Vector. But who in the world said Showham played the unidentified female Hogwarts teacher? -- [[User:Seth Cooper| Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 22:02, January 15, 2012 (UTC) :So, she is or she isn't Septima Vector?Lestrange97 12:32, January 16, 2012 (UTC) So I think that it is time to merge the page Septima Vector and Unidentified female Hogwarts teacher, as Hazel played a teacher in the Goblet of fire, Order of the phoenix and the half-blood Prince and deathly hallows part 2. And now it became known that all the same it had played a Septima Vector in the Philosopher's stone, and consequently also in the rest of the films Unidentified female Hogwarts teacher remains professor Vector. Not in vain Unidentified female Hogwarts teacher appears in red robes, and this is directly connected with the professor Vector. Septima Vector 19:45, January 16, 2012 (UTC) :The page should be moved if you can provide convicing, verifiable evidence that the actress who plays the Unidentified female Hogwarts teacher is Hazel Showham. -- [[User:Seth Cooper| Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 18:50, January 16, 2012 (UTC) Don't you see that between Hazel Showham and actress who played Septima Vector nothing to do there? If you saw the same bags under the eyes, it does not mean that it is. In the first form the nose of the actress playing Septima Vector and Hazel Showham different, second Hazel and Unidentified female Hogwarts teacher is one person. You need to be very blind if this does not notice. And thirdly I can also create some left the site and write that Hazel Showham played Minerva McGonagall. You believe it? The site to which you refer, WITHOUT EVIDENCE, is not CANON. Septima Vector 20:09, January 17, 2012 (UTC First, the photos of Septima in Quidditch are not the same person with the one is in the Great Hall, they are so different.And, second, how so can say that Hazel played Septima Vector?, they aren't similar, Septima is younger and of course, Hazel portrayed Unidentifed Female Hogwarts Teacher in all her appearances.Lestrange97 17:14, January 17, 2012 (UTC) :"Hazel portrayed Unidentifed Female Hogwarts Teacher in all her appearances". Your source being? Just because you say it as fact, it does not necessarily mean it is. I've managed to provide an external source (and Aveleyman is just as reliable as other film actors sources we use, such as IMDb — and perhaps even more so, as it cannot be freely edited), what's your source that Showham played anyone in Goblet of Fire, Order of the Phoenix, Half-Blood Prince and Deathly Hallows: Part 2? I am not even going to get into the fact that Vector and the "Unidentified teacher"'s facial features have distinguishable factors (i.e. their cheeks, and their eyebrows). :"WITHOUT EVIDENCE, is not CANON" — at least this we can agree in. I am stating where I got my information from, you, on the other hand, are building your case on the similarities of an extra's nose with a background character's, coupled with a nonsensical desire to name that "Unidentified female Hogwarts teacher" no matter what. -- [[User:Seth Cooper| Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 17:55, January 17, 2012 (UTC) :The Unidentified female Hogwarts teacher isn't only a background character, because is the one who has appeared ion more than two films. Also, we have found information her page building a quite complete page for a character that doesn't appear in any book.Lestrange97 18:21, January 17, 2012 (UTC) Our LEGO article states that Vector appears in Lego 5-7 for NDS. How does she look like in the game? Does she resemble the one from 1-4?--Rodolphus 18:26, January 17, 2012 (UTC) ::Lestrange97: Yes, she is, by definition. The fact that she features many times in the background (and that's why we have written such a long article) doesn't make her a more important character. Anyway, what does that add to the argument? -- [[User:Seth Cooper| Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 19:46, January 17, 2012 (UTC) :::We really should divert our attention to more constructive endevours. It's difficult to express just how ridiculous the obssesion with this woman is getting. She's an extra. She has no prominent role, or speaking part in the films whatsoever! We don't even know if she's a Hogwarts teacher. She could be the bloody gardner for all we know! To the point at hand, no, Hazel Showham did not portray the "unidentified teacher/gardner/nurse/cook/cleaner whatever. The evidence being that (apart from both having brown hair) they look nothing whatsoever alike. Jayden Matthews 19:54, January 17, 2012 (UTC) :::Of course we have, we have Hazel Showham's photo, where it's toataly clearly how similir is she with the Unidentified teacher Lestrange97 20:00, January 17, 2012 (UTC) ::::Simmilar here having the opposite meaning than usual? Jayden Matthews 20:05, January 17, 2012 (UTC) ::::Sorry, but I don't understand what did you want to say? Lestrange97 20:08, January 17, 2012 (UTC) :::::I was being sarcastic, so never mind. Jayden Matthews 20:10, January 17, 2012 (UTC) :::::Oh, great. So, she is or she isn't the Unidentified Female Hogwarts Teacher? Lestrange97 20:24, January 17, 2012 (UTC) ::::::They're quite clearly different women. Jayden Matthews 20:28, January 17, 2012 (UTC) ::::::Do you really think so? I don't, look, in the film she appear younger thanks the makup. Lestrange97 20:56, January 17, 2012 (UTC) :::::If I thought she looked like my Chemistry teacher, would it make her so? My point is that we need sources to provide claims of that nature. "She looks like so-and-so", while it might be a contributing factor when recognising canon, is worthless on its own. -- [[User:Seth Cooper| Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 21:21, January 17, 2012 (UTC) If Vector appears in years 5-7, wouldn´t her physical appearance confirm that the unidentified one is or isn´t Vector?--Rodolphus 21:29, January 17, 2012 (UTC) Yes I think so. And Cooper, It's not enough with the page of Hazel Showhan in Wikipedia? Lestrange97 21:32, January 17, 2012 (UTC) :Not sure what you mean by that, but Wikipedia has no article on Hazel Showham, and even if it did it would not be considered a reliable source. Jayden Matthews 10:39, January 18, 2012 (UTC) :Ok, the wikipedia source isn't reliable, and the one that Seth Cooper gave us, saying Hazel portrayed the witch in the first film, it's really reliable?Lestrange97 14:06, January 18, 2012 (UTC) I believe that the information presented by Seth Cooper false in full. Evidence that Hazel played Septima Vector in the first film zero. You don't even see that She is not like the actress from the first film and still continue to assert that it is. This stupidity on your part full. I also create a site and write that Septima Vector played actress Maggie Smith or Gemma Jones. We must head to think before you assign a name Hazel Showham another actress, totally not like her and not to trust this is not official sources. Septima Vector 18:43, January 18, 2012 (UTC) Well said! I agree with you! Lestrange97 16:47, January 18, 2012 (UTC) :I do not understand why do you keep to disregard Aveleyman. It's been around for many time (since 2003, according to Website Informer), so there's no chance it was made five minutes ago by one of us in an attempt to game the system. Also, of course Wikipedia is not a reliable source for these matters - for all we know any one of us could've simply added false information trying to fool the others (not that I believe any of us did that, but I digress). With Aveleyman it is quite the opposite, from what I gathered, as it cannot be edited by other than its 17 contributors (or "The Aveleyman Crew", as they call themselves). :On a side note, I do think it funny when you (Septima_Vector) originally support merging the "Septima Vector" and the "Unidentified female Hogwarts teacher" articles on account of Hazel Showham playing both characters (and both their dresses being red, which, I am sure, is quite a compelling argument *cough*), but then you go on to radically changing your opinion by questioning the validity of the source I presented (need I say, the only reference provided thus far - you have yet failed to do so) in favour of your personal view that "their noses are completely different" and that, as such, they cannot be the same person (while, I might add, persistently mantaining that Hazel played Unidentified female Hogwarts teacher without presenting a single shred of evidence). :I needn't say that believing it so does not make it so. -- [[User:Seth Cooper| Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 17:42, January 18, 2012 (UTC) I repeat myself, but does anyone have an image from years 5-7 of Sepztima? --Rodolphus 17:54, January 18, 2012 (UTC) :I'm afraid I've never played the LEGO video games before, so I'm of no help there. I do agree with Seth, and think it's hilarious that this discussion has become so prolonged that people are actually forgetting what position they support;) Jayden Matthews 18:12, January 18, 2012 (UTC) :I have never played the LEGO Harry Potter 5-7 for NDS, but if I see something online I'll get back to you. -- [[User:Seth Cooper| Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 18:17, January 18, 2012 (UTC) But you yourself can also see me in the picture above that Hazel very and is very similar to Unidentified female Hogwarts teacher, and not just similar, but it is, and the actress playing Septima is not like anything. Did a person may be two different persons? About the information, then why did before such information is not presented, as she 2003? The more so on TotalTalent is not specified that Hazel played exactly Septima Vector. Septima Vector 16:52, January 19, 2012 (UTC) Could it be that both are played by Hazel Showham? Vector is kind a chubby and Unidentified one is slimmer. Maybe Ms. Showham became thinner after SS and there is 4 years distance before GOF, she could have lost some fat at those years. Couil it be both aren't played by Hazel Showham? According to Totaltalent, she have blue eyes and both professors have brown eyes. Just a theory Zaki alwi 15:26, January 19, 2012 (UTC) ::Septima_Vector: You seem not to have realised what I have been saying; your belief that the unidentified teacher character is played by Ms. Showham is unsubstantiated. We need evidence to claim something like that. Actual, factual, evidence. Not just "I think she looks like her" (and, personally, both me and Jayden have expressed our doubts that the unidentified teacher looks anything like Hazel Showham; our beliefs are as valid as yours). The only valid evidence thus provided, and I am afraid I am starting to repeat myself, was the website I mentioned (and, to answer your question, I'm afraid I haven't got a clue on why it wasn't used as a reference until now, but that really is not the question; I've provided a reliable source that documents that that website has been working since long before our discussion - heck, since long before this wiki was even founded in 2005). "The more so on TotalTalent is not specified that Hazel played exactly Septima Vector". It that the best argument you can put forward? I could claim exactly the same thing, and it would suit my side: TotalTalent never specified that Hazel played the Unidentified female Hogwarts teacher. ::Zaki_alwi: We are not 100% sure the actress in Philosopher's Stone is the same as the actress who plays the unidentified female Hogwarts teacher. As for the eye colour, Sinistra's eyes aren't clearly seen in the film, although images like this one do make it seem like she has eyes of a clear shade. -- [[User:Seth Cooper| Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 17:02, January 19, 2012 (UTC) ::Ok Seth, so, so far we know is that Hazel Showham portrayed Unidentified Female Hogwarts Teacher.so lets put again in her page. Lestrange97 15:15, January 20, 2012 (UTC) We don´t know if she portrayed the unidentified teacher.--Rodolphus 15:24, January 20, 2012 (UTC) One thing I can say with a reasonable ammount of certainty is that Vector and the unidentified teacher look completely dissimilar. That being said we have a souce (albeit an unofficial one) that says Hazel Showham portrayed Vector. No such source, official or otherwise says that she portrayed any other character, or even that she appeared in the series again post PS. Jayden Matthews 15:33, January 20, 2012 (UTC) Look this two photos: The first one woman could be Hazel Showham, but It's totaly stupid say that the seond one are the same that the first one. The second is so much younger than the first. And only this reason it's enough to know they aren't the same person. Lestrange97 15:27, January 21, 2012 (UTC) :They both seem to be the same person. The only difference is that, on the second picture, Vector is smiling and, in the first, Vector is with a more serious facial expression (also, the actress at the Quidditch match has facial features that match Hazel Showham's almost perfectly - compare this to this). Either way, we know that the actors that played extras in the High Table during the Start-of-Term Feast also played their characters during the Quidditch match. -- [[User:Seth Cooper| Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 21:06, January 21, 2012 (UTC)